Złoto z Porto Bello/13
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIII Pierwsze kłopoty na pokładzie ''„Króla Jakuba”'' Gdy wchodziliśmy na rufę, panowało tam przygnębiające milczenie. Ostatnie słowa łacińskich pacierzy wypowiedziane zostały z nutą pełną żałości, kiedy zaś dziadek wydobył haftowaną chusteczkę z kieszeni surduta i zaczął nią obcierać zakrwawiony brzeszczot, don Ascaniowi przebrała się już miarka cierpliwości; odszedł w najdalszy kąt pokładu, miotając przekleństwa, i utkwił spojrzenie w zarumienionych wzgórzach Hispanioli. Za sterem, pod wielką złoconą latarnią, która zdobiła wysoki, o skośnym daszku schron sternika, zebrała się czarna gromadka duchowieństwa, a pośród zakapturzonych i zakutanych, bezkształtnych postaci mniszych uwydatniała się zarówno wdzięczna uroda Moiry O’Donnell i jej słoneczne, modre oczęta, jak też rosnąca trwoga, z jaką przywitał nas jej ojciec. Dziadek skinieniem głowy wyraził zadowolenie, które było dla nas niezrozumiałe. — Piękna panienka, Robercie! — zawołał. — No, dobrze, dobrze! To mi się podoba. Nie mógłbym marzyć o czymś lepszym. Winszuję waćpanu, chevalier Chevalier (franc.) — kawaler, rycerz. — zwrócił się do O’Donnella. — W ciągu mego długiego żywota nie widziałem tak pięknej panny jak córka waszmości. O’Donnell tyle zrozumiał co i ja z jego żartów. — Wolałbym, żeby jej tu nie było — burknął z żalem. — Don Ascanio zdał na mnie dalszy bieg wypadków. Co teraz będzie? Czy waćpan musisz?... — tu wskazał wymownie na okręt u naszych stóp. — ...Zdaje się, że... ja... ja znajduję się... Wstrętne położenie... Kilkaset ludzi... i księża, i zakonnice, Murrayu... Tak, to ciężki grzech i nigdy zań nie otrzymam rozgrzeszenia, cokolwiek by się przydarzyło. — Waćpan niepotrzebnie się frasujesz — odezwał się Murray tonem uspokajającym. — Przeinaczyliśmy nasze plany, ażeby zaś je wykonać, musimy wobec pańskiej córki odegrać komedię, w czym i waszmość musisz wziąć udział; będzie to nawet udane porwanie. A teraz powiedz mi, gdzie znajdują się skarby? — W lazarecie. — Panie Saunders! — zawołał mój dziadek. Podsternik, roztrąciwszy otaczających, wysunął się na czoło korsarzy stojących na głównym pokładzie. — Weź pięćdziesięciu ludzi i wydostańcie cały zapas złota, jaki znajduje się w lazarecie zdobytego okrętu. — Według rozkazu, panie kapitanie — odrzekł Saunders, a korsarze jęli się ubiegać z zapalczywością o przyjęcie ich do tej roboty. Dziadek skończył czyścić szpadę, podszedł do poręczy bakbortu i cisnął w morze skrwawioną chustkę. — Hej, panie Marcinie! — zawołał na sztormana stojącego na rufie „Króla Jakuba”. — Słucham, słucham, łaskawy panie — odpowiedział Marcin. — Bodaj... ale mieliśmy dziś ładną robotę. — Podzielam twoje uczucia, Marcinie — odparł mój dziadek. — Bądź tak dobry, spuść nam linę z rei masztu przedniego, aby wciągnąć na pokład cały ten skarb, który Saunders właśnie wydobywa ze schowka. Skrzyknij no też kilkudziesięciu ludzi, żeby na poczekaniu naprawili co najcięższe uszkodzenia. Chciałbym, żeby okręt nasz był zdatny do dalszej żeglugi, skoro tylko przeładujemy zdobycz. — Według rozkazu, panie kapitanie, ja sam osobiście będę czuwał nad tym wszystkim — zapewniał go Marcin. — A bodaj... — Cięty chłop z tego Marcina! — zauważył mój dziadek przechodząc z powrotem przez pokład. — Ale my tu musimy odegrać małą komedię. Waćpan, chevalier, odegrasz rolę „Strapionego rodzica”. Ja będę „Starym rozpustnikiem”. Piotr będzie „Niemą osobą”... nie dąsaj się, Piotrze. Robert... hm!... Nie wiem doprawdy, jak określić twoją rolę, Robercie. Czy chcesz być, dajmy na to, „Młokosem”? Ach, tak! „Młokosem”, wiecznie żywym, samolubnym, popędliwym, zachłannym, kłamliwym... Pułkownik O’Donnell spoglądał nań jak na kogoś, co postradał zdrowe zmysły. — Cóż to za błazeństwa? — przerwał. — Zobaczysz waćpan — odpowiedział Murray. — Jest to sposób uprowadzenia stąd waszmości bez wzniecenia podejrzeń don Ascania i jego ludzi, jakobyś brał osobisty udział w tym ciekawym epizodzie. Ale wyliczajmy dalej role. Córka waćpana, ma się rozumieć, będzie „Niewinną ofiarą”. To mówiąc opuścił nas i drobnym kroczkiem, zgoła niepodobnym do zwykłego mu kociego chodu, podszedł do czarno odzianej gromady otaczającej pannę O’Donnell. — A niechże mię, co za smaczny kąsek! — ozwał się z przesadną czułością. — Istne cuda! Chodź no tu, panienko! Jakowyś opasły mnich krzyknął nań coś groźnie po hiszpańsku, a dwie mniszki objęły ramionami młodą Irlandkę. Murray odpowiedział mnichowi jego własnym językiem, i to tak zjadliwie, iż cała gromada nie na żarty przejęta była zgrozą. Lecz dzieweczka odcięła mu się tak dzielnie, że mnie aż krew żywiej zatętniła w żyłach. — Wstyd i hańba ci, starcze, który mógłbyś być ojcem moim i innych tu obecnych! Wiem, ktoś ty zacz, kapitanie Rip-Rap, a jeśli przypuszczasz, że się ciebie zlęknę, spotka cię przykre rozczarowanie. O, lepiej byłoby ci paść na kolana i modlić się o zmiłowanie za popełnione łotrostwa niż obmyślać nowe niegodziwości i świętobliwym ludziom grozić straszliwymi męczarniami. — Cha! cha! cha! więc waćpanna mnie poznajesz? — zaśmiał się mój dziadek. — Wielki to dla mnie zaszczyt, mościa panno. Ale boję się, że aśćka nasłuchałaś się wielu oszczerstw tyczących się mej osoby, przeto winienem cię zmusić do zwiedzenia mego okrętu i poznania odwrotnej strony medalu. Nie wątpię, że pierwsza będziesz rada zaprzeczyć nędznym potwarzom rzucanym na człowieka podeszłego w leciech. — Wystąp waszmość, panie pułkowniku, i broń swej córy! — mruknąłem półgłosem do jej ojca. Pułkownik rad był się usunąć, ale postąpił według mej rady, nadając sobie pozory szczerości. — Hola, mości panie! — krzyknął. — Na cóż to sobie waszmość pozwalasz? Chyba i pańskie bezprawia muszą mieć jakieś granicę! Ta dzieweczka jest moją córką. Dziadek uciekł się do zwykłego obrzędu zażywania tabaki, z umyślną w gestach przesadą, która każdemu, kto go znał, musiała wydać się pocieszną. — Nieszczęsny! — wycedził z udaną tkliwością. — Bardzo mi żal waszmości! I zwrócił się do mnie: — Odprowadź panienkę na pokład „Jakuba”. Spojrzenie panny O’Donnell po raz pierwszy spoczęło na mym obliczu. — Pan Ormerod! — wyszeptała. Przyskoczyłem do niej przybierając jak najrubaszniejszy sposób obejścia. — Najlepiej niech panienka pójdzie po dobremu! — rzekłem jej w ucho. Ona wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie, by mnie odepchnąć, gruby mnich zaś wraz z dwiema mniszkami rzucili się na mnie; napaść była istotnie niebezpieczna i gdyby nie Piotr, byłoby ze mną krucho. Olbrzymi Holender wkroczył z głupią miną w sam środek zamieszania, usunął O’Donnella na bok i odtrącił mnicha i dwie mniszki. — Biesz małą ciefczynę, Bob — pisnął. Ona opierała się całą siłą swego zgrabnego ciała, lecz ja ścisnąłem jej ręce i usiłowałem wziąć na plecy, gdy nagle zaatakował mnie jej ojciec wraz z kapitanem hiszpańskim, którego rozwścieczył widok świeżej zniewagi. Murray dobył szpady i powstrzymał Hiszpana, Piotr zaś zarzucił sobie na plecy O’Donnella z taką łatwością, z jaką mnie udało się wziąć dziewczynę. — Fsiąłem go, ja — oznajmił Murrayowi. Dziadek włożył szpadę do pochwy. — Nieś go dalej — odezwał się. — Ponieważ tak się trapi losem swej córki, więc pozwolimy mu nad nią czuwać. Potem, kto wie, może on się nam przydać i na co innego! A niechże go, co za uparty chwat! Opasły mnich stanął na pokładzie, wymachiwał krucyfiksem i miotał pomstowania, na co mój dziadek odpowiadał podniesieniem brwi, a od czasu do czasu jakimś ciętym dowcipem. Ale ja miałem ręce zajęte podtrzymywaniem branki, więc nie zwracałem uwagi na to, co działo się na rufie, skoro już dotarłem do drabiny wiodącej na główny pokład. Po pokładzie długim korowodem snuli się z wolna korsarze uginając się pod ciężarem dźwiganych beczułek i skrzyń żelazem okutych, okręconych drutem i zamczystych, z których każda była opatrzona ołowianymi pieczęciami z wyciśniętym na nich herbem króla hiszpańskiego. Spoglądali dwuznacznie na mą szamoczącą się brankę i otwierali szeroko gęby na pocieszny widok, jaki przedstawiała przydługa postać pułkownika O’Donnella zwieszającego się z pleców Piotra. Ale wszyscy czym prędzej odwrócili oczy w inną stronę, skoro ze schodów zstąpił ku nam mój dziadek. — Czy dasz sobie sam z nią radę? — zapytał mnie krótko. Byłem mocno podrażniony fałszywą sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazłem, więc wywarłem na nim cały swój zły humor. — Doprowadzę ją albo utonę razem z nią! — warknąłem. Dziadek uśmiechnął się. — Tęgi masz w sobie animusz, chłopcze! Wolniej, wolniej, mościa panno — albowiem udało jej się wyswobodzić rękę i zaczęła mi się dobierać do uszu. — Niepotrzebnie się dąsasz. To była tylko zabawka. Popatrz tylko, jak się zachowuje twój ojciec. — Tym większa hańba dla niego! — syknęła. — Że też on pozwolił wam pojmać mnie żywcem! — Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi — dowodził mój krewniak zniżając głos. — To, co czynimy, jest tylko fortelem... — Przyjaciółmi? — i szczęknęła ząbkami, usiłując ugryźć mnie w ucho. — Och, wy jesteście przyjaciółmi sił nieczystych! — Bądź jeszcze przez chwilę cierpliwa, Moiro! — orędował jej ojciec spoczywający na barach Piotra. — Ja ci wszystko wyjaśnię... Ona stała się naraz całkiem bezwładna i wybuchła spazmatycznym szlochem. — Ach, padre, padre, pomyśleć, że okazałeś się tchórzem! To najgorsze ze wszystkiego. O’Donnell zaklął bezradnie. — Pozwólcie mi zejść, bym ją uspokoił — jął błagać. Ale Murray skarcił go. — Oni tam patrzą na waćpana z rufy, chevalier. Borykaj się, o ile tylko potrafisz, Piotrowi to nie zaszkodzi; ale jeżeli zależy ci na tym, byś mógł w przyszłości żyć spokojnie w Hiszpanii, nie wzbudzaj podejrzeń, jakobyś bratał się z nami. Szybko jak kula armatnia wbiegłem na parapet bakbortu, jednym ramieniem trzymając pannę O’Donnell, a drugim uczepiwszy się pętlicy zwisającej liny, a kiedy zabierałem się już do skoku, by przesadzić szczelinę oddzielającą oba okręty, Moira wyrwała się z mego objęcia i o mało co nie wpadła poza burtę, gdzie zapewne zostałaby zmiażdżona na śmierć, gdyż dwa kadłuby okrętowe zderzały się ustawicznie ze sobą. W samą porę zdążyłem jeszcze ją pochwycić, wypuszczając z rąk trzymaną pętlicę, i omal nie spadłem w dół wraz z mą branką, bom chwiał się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę jak piórko miotane wiatrem. Ostatecznie, pomimo jej szamotania i utraty równowagi przeze mnie, zacisnąłem zęby i dałem niezgrabnego susa na chybił trafił przed siebie, no i trzeba przyznać, dostałem się na parapet „Jakuba” raczej dzięki przypadkowi niż zręczności. Gdym zsunął się na pokład, byłem w nie najlepszym humorze. Doprawdy, mogło dojść do tego, że byłbym uderzył tę łzami zalaną twarzyczkę, która przytuliła się do mego ramienia; pod wrażeniem nagłego zniechęcenia odrzuciłem ją od siebie. — Źle odwdzięczasz się, mościa panienko, temu, który czynił wszelkie zabiegi, by ocalić dobre imię twego ojca — jąłem zrzędzić tonem tak gburowatym, jakbym był jednym z piratów. — Omal nie stałaś się przyczyną mej śmierci. Spojrzała na mnie, zanadto zdumiona, by mogła zdobyć się na natychmiastową odpowiedź; zanim przyszła do siebie, przystąpili do nas dziadek wraz z Piotrem. Piotr dźwigał jeszcze spokojnie pułkownika O’Donnella, niby worek z mąką. Murray z zadowoleniem rozejrzał się po swym okręcie. — Wyszliśmy honorowo z tej przygody! — zauważył. Z rufy odezwało się wołanie Marcina: — Za pozwoleniem, mości kapitanie, wszystko w porządku, z wyjątkiem paru zerwanych lin, które marynarze właśnie wiążą, i dziury w wielkim żaglu tylnego masztu. — To dobrze — odparł mój dziadek. — A jakie straty w ludziach? — Rzuciliśmy dwunastu w morze, a dwóch pójdzie jeszcze za nimi... — Bardzo dobrze, Marcinie. Ja będę w kajucie. Zameldujesz mi, gdy już wszystkie skarby zdobyczne znajdą się na naszym okręcie. Po czym zwrócił się do nas: — Komedia się kończy; już będzie można spuścić zasłonę. Panno O’Donnell, czy aśćka pozwolisz służyć ci mym ramieniem? Szklanka wina i kęs strawy będą ci lepiej smakowały niż ucho Roberta, które chciałaś odgryźć mu z głodu. Fe, fe, moja panienko! Ona wlepiła weń ze zgrozą oczy, w każdym razie jednak pozwoliła, by ujął ją pod ramię. Przybita ogromem wrażeń, nie mogła z siebie wydać ni tchnienia. Widząc katuszę głuchej trwogi, odzwierciedlonej w jej pięknych oczach, poniechałem gniewu. Biedne dziewczątko było podobne do motyla nabitego na szpilkę. Podobnego wrażenia doznawać musiał mój krewniak, bo zaczął z iście ojcowską tkliwością gładzić bezwładną rączkę spoczywającą na jego ramieniu. — Chodź no, chodź, waćpanna, czy nie powiedziałem, że komedia się skończyła? — strofował ją łagodnie. — Ja, co prawda, grałem „Starego rozpustnika”, ale obecnie rzucam tę rolę. Panienka jest tu bezpieczna jak w swym klasztorze hiszpańskim. Ale pokład nazbyt wystawiony na widok publiczny, by można się tu było bawić w wynurzenia. Udamy się w zacisze kajuty, a tam, żeby cię uspokoić, opowiem ci całą historię, której prawdziwość może zaświadczyć twój rodzony ojczulek. Ona potrząsnęła głową. — Nie... nie rozumiem, co waćpan masz na myśli. — Z pewnością — przyznał słuszność mój dziadek. — Ale niebawem waćpanna dowiesz się o wszystkim. Piotr, idąc za nami, chrząknął, by zwrócić uwagę Murraya. — Czy pułkownik ma chocić, czy jeścić? — A niechże mię! — zawołał dziadek. — Zapomniałem na śmierć o tym, co się dzieje z ojcem waćpanny. — Zdaje mi się, żem kiep ostatni! — sarknął Irlandczyk. — Czy waćpan nie odegrał roli „Strapionego rodzica”, który wszystko poświęcił dla uratowania swej córki? Mój drogi chevalier, czy mogłeś wybrać rolę bardziej bohaterską? — Zaniechaj waćpan swych błazeństw — obruszył się O’Donnell. — Nie chcę, by ze mnie szydzono, mości panie! — Słusznie waszmość powiadasz! — zawołał mój dziadek. — Nikt z ciebie szydzić nie będzie, chevalier. Mój drogi Piotrze, bądź tak dobry, wejdź ze trzy kroki w głąb korytarza i tam z należytym szacunkiem postaw pułkownika O’Donnella na dwóch nogach, które natura dała każdemu z nas do chodzenia. Tak! Doskonale! Proszę pozwolić, łaskawa panienko! Za nimi trojgiem weszliśmy też i my obaj z Piotrem w ciemny przesmyk korytarza. — Przebyliśmy jeden szkopuł, Piotrze — szepnąłem. — Ale co teraz będzie? — Kłopot — wymamlał Piotr. — Kłopot? — Ja. Dostać skarb to, moim zdaniem, szecz łatfa, Robercie. Ale pocielić skarb — z tym bęcie kłopot. A ponadto mamy teraz kobietę na okręcie... a z tym bęcie jeszcze większy kłopot. Ben Gunn i dwaj czarni lokajczycy wskazali nam miejsca za stołem. Panna O’Donnell padła na krzesło bezsilna, prawie z rozpaczą. Na to, co ją otaczało, nie zwracała najmniejszej uwagi. Wydawało się, jakby się pogodziła z każdym złym losem, jaki ją czekał. Nie rzuciła okiem nawet na swego ojca, który siedział naprzeciw niej, po lewej ręce Murraya. Piotr zajął, jak zwykle, miejsce na szarym końcu, a ja siadłem obok panny. — Racz waćpanna przyjąć ode mnie szklankę tej aqua vitae — przemówił mój dziadek. — Pomaga na osłabienie i ból głowy. Proszę spojrzeć, ja sam tego skosztuję. To robi doskonale. Waszmość też pozwolisz, chevalier? Wybornie! Bądź łaskaw przysunąć flaszkę panu Corlaerowi. Panowie powinni poznać się wzajemnie po tak bliskim zetknięciu przed chwilą. Tam zaś siedzi pan Ormerod... mój, jak by to powiedzieć, wnuk cioteczny. Ale zdaje mi się, że waćpan i córka waćpana zawarliście z nim już dawniej znajomość. O’Donnell burknął coś niezbyt grzecznie pod nosem, natomiast panna otrząsnęła się z odrętwienia, a oczy jej znów wpatrzyły się we mnie badawczo, przejęte na poły strachem i zdumieniem, które przemogły jej nadąsanie: — Skąd pan tu się wziął? — zagadnęła. — Pan... pan... jest również korsarzem? — Jestem jeńcem, tak jak i waćpanna — odpowiedziałem. — Ba, nawet w większym stopniu. — Jeńcem! — zawołała ożywiając się znowu. — Ale zapewne waćpan... Tu przerwał jej mój dziadek. — Racz wybaczyć, panno O’Donnell! Nasz historia jest dość zawiła. Nie czyńże jej jeszcze bardziej niezrozumiałą przez wtrącanie, już na samym początku, różnych okoliczności ubocznych... Gunn! — Słucham, jaśnie panie! — ozwał się głos kuchty, a w chwilę później on sam wpadł skrobiąc się w głowę. — Dawaj no tu jadło, jakie przygotowałeś, ale co żywo! Przynieś też wina... portugalskie, burgundzkie, bordeaux, maderę. — Słucham, jaśnie panie. To rzekłszy Ben Gunn obrócił się na pięcie i wpadł w korytarz, a Murray podjął znów rozmowę z Irlandką. — Po pierwsze, żeby nie było jakiego nieporozumienia, mościa panienko, prawda to, żem jest ten, którego powszechnie zwą kapitanem Rip-Rapem. Ona. rzuciła się wstecz, przejęta ponownym lękiem. — Powiedziałem już waćpannie, że nie masz powodu, by się mnie lękać — mówił dalej łagodnie — ażeby zaś ci tego dowieść, dołożę jeszcze, że jestem banitą... którego przezwano korsarzem, choć sam brzydzę się tą nazwą będąc jakobitą. Sądzę też, że mogę poczytać ojca panienki za swego druha. Tu spojrzał pytająco na O’Donnella. Irlandczyk wysączył zawartość swej szklanki. — Prawdą jest, co tu rzeczono — potwierdził. — Ten pan, Moiro, jest Andrzejem Murrayem, który w roku 1715 musiał uchodzić z kraju, a następnie miewał różne przejścia w prowincji nowojorskiej z powodu porozumiewania się z naszymi stronnikami i Francuzami. Był on wiernym i dzielnym sługą króla Jakuba. — Ale z jakiejże to przyczyny chcesz waszmość na zgubę narazić całą nieszczęsną załogę „Najświętszej Trójcy”? — krzyknęła dziewczyna. — Wasi ludzie chcą zabrać skarb należący do Hiszpanii, choć Hiszpania zawsze była bezpieczną przystanią dla tułaczy, którym hanowerczycy nie pozwalają służyć prawowitemu królowi i przebywać w Anglii! — Smuci mnie to, że Hiszpanie muszą umierać, mościa panienko — odpowiedział dziadek ściszając głos, przez co nadał mu jakby odcień wzruszenia. — Ale przypomnę waćpannie, że Hiszpania nie poparła świętej sprawy tak, jak należało, gdy była dobra sposobność do wyniesienia na tron dynastii Stuartów. — Święta to prawda — przyznała dzieweczka, przejęta do żywego. — Dlatego też — ciągnął mój dziadek — niektórzy z naszych postanowili zabrać cząstkę skarbów hiszpańskich i przeznaczyć ją na cele przywrócenia korony królowi Jakubowi. — Ja wszelako sądzę, iż to dzieło niezbyt uczciwe! — rzekła ona powątpiewająco. — Masz jeszcze zielono w głowie — zgromił ją ojciec wypróżniając drugą szklankę. — Nie do ciebie należy rozsądzać, co jest uczciwe, a co nieuczciwe w polityce, o której nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia. — Istotnie — wtrącił mój dziadek — zagadnienia, co jest uczciwe, a co nieuczciwe w polityce, nie zdołano należycie wyświetlić jeszcze od czasów Arystotelesa. — Wszelako nawet politycy nie nazwą uczciwością, gdy się zabiera złoto jednemu człowiekowi na korzyść drugiego — wmieszałem się do rozmowy. Panna O’Donnell spojrzała na mnie bokiem. — Mówimy o królach, a nie o zwykłych ludziach — upomniał mnie mój dziadek. — Niestety, przyłączę się do zdania pana Ormeroda — szepnęła Irlandka. — Bajdurzysz, Moiro — żachnął się jej ojciec. — Czyż nie lepiej, że ten skarb będzie zużyty na oddanie Anglii i krajów należących do korony angielskiej pod władzę prawowitych zwierzchników — którzy przyczynią się do wskrzeszenia prawdziwej wiary — niż gdyby miał być przelany w kieszenie królewskich kochanic w Madrycie? Jesteś dzieckiem, więc nie wypada ci wiedzieć o wszystkim, co dzieje się w świecie; wszelako zdrowy rozsądek, nabożność i przywiązanie do króla winny przekonać cię do naszej sprawy. Ba, moja panienko, możni panowie, wśród nich nawet jeden z książąt kościoła, pochwalili i uznali nasz postępek. Moira O’Donnell zwiesiła głowę. — Jestem tylko niedoświadczoną gąską, jak powiadasz, mój ojcze, i wiem tylko tyle, ile nauczyły mnie siostry w klasztorze, ale głos wewnętrzny przemawia do mnie głębiej niż nauka, wszczepione zasady lub uległość władzy. Pułkownik O’Donnell trzasnął pięścią w stół, wypił bowiem właśnie trzecią szklankę. — I to ma być dziecię plemienia, które przywłaszczyciel i tyran pozbawił wysokich dostojeństw w kraju, dziecię tych, którzy Bóg wie gdzie postradali swe głowy, i tych, którzy uchodząc śmierci tułają się w nędzy i opuszczeniu! Dziewczyno, sama nie wiesz, co mówisz! Naród hiszpański będzie nam wdzięczny za to, żeśmy w ten sposób użyli ich skarbów... a zresztą później oddamy je im z powrotem — dodał, natchniony szczęśliwą myślą. — A jakże! Tak zrobimy! — potwierdził dziadek. — Cóż znaczy półtora miliona funtów dla królestwa Hiszpanii? Albo i dla Anglii, która dojdzie do wspaniałego rozkwitu pod mądrymi rządami Stuartów? — Zawsze pozostanie różnica między uczciwością a nieuczciwością! — krzyknąłem w uniesieniu. — Co się tyczy dobrobytu, to Anglia nigdy jeszcze nie była bogatsza niż teraz, co powie waszmości każdy, kto dorabia się uczciwie swego mienia. Król Jerzy może sobie być Holendrem, mówić cudzoziemskim akcentem i spędzać więcej czasu w Hanowerze niż w Londynie, ale nie uciemięża kupiectwa, to zaś przynosi dostatek wszystkim, którzy pracują. Pułkownik O’Donnell wybałuszył na mnie gały swych oczu. — Zdaje mi się, że obaj będziemy się musieli liczyć z niesnaskami w naszych rodzinach — napomknął oschłym głosem. — Nie trapże się tym, dobrodzieju — odparł mój dziadek. — Et! chevalier, to młodzi... jeszcze nabędą doświadczenia. Czy pozwolisz im, aby się o to poczubili pomiędzy sobą! Hę? Wówczas dopiero nawrócą się na właściwą drogę. — Nie pozwolę, by ktoś mnie nazywał przeniewierczynią! — zawołała Moira. — Całą duszą stoję po stronie Stuartów, ale nie chciałabym, żeby mieli uciekać się do środków nieuczciwych celem odzyskania swej własności. — Hm... — odezwał się mój dziadek. — Ażeby odzyskali to, co swoje, muszą mieć dużo pieniędzy. Jeżeli powiesz nam, moja panno, skąd jeszcze możemy ich dostać, to każę natychmiast przenieść skarby z powrotem na „Najświętszą Trójcę”. Moira zamilkła. Łagodny sposób, w jaki przemawiał mój dziadek, naprowadził delikatnie na domysły, jak wielką wagę przywiązywał on do jej aprobaty. — Nie chcę obarczać tak młodego i czarującego dziewczęcia, jak ty, moja droga, brzemieniem materialistycznej filozofii naszego wieku — mówił dalej — ale może waćpanna mi wybaczysz, jeżeli wskażę ci na tę nieszczęsną okoliczność, że ideał rzadko daje się osiągnąć? Innymi słowy, łaskawa panienko, ażeby pozyskać największe dobro dla większej ilości ludzi, trzeba niekiedy ściągnąć nieszczęścia, cierpienia, ba, nawet śmierć, na mniejszą gromadkę ludzką. Co się tyczy obecnego wypadku, to aby zdobyć środki na przywrócenie władzy królowi Jakubowi i na ugruntowanie na Wyspach Brytyjskich tego, co ojciec waćpanny tak trafnie określa jako prawdziwą wiarę, taki banita jak ja, wespół z innymi o jeszcze mętniejszej przeszłości i sławie, musiał narazić na śmierć paru Hiszpanów, którzy sami przez się nie wyrządzili najmniejszej krzywdy ani nam, ani sprawie, której służymy. Mniemam, że moje dowodzenie jest całkiem jasne? — Prawdę powiedziawszy, miłościwy panie — odrzekła mu na to prostodusznie — zdaje mi się, że waćpan sobie ze mnie żarty stroisz. Dziadek zażył tabaki. — Nigdy nie mówiłem poważniej. O’Donnell wychylił czwartą szklankę mrucząc coś niecierpliwie, bodajże klnąc pod nosem. — Tracisz niepotrzebnie czas, panie Murray. Moira jest dobrą dzieweczką i moją córką, ale co ona myśli o tym przedsięwzięciu... — ...jest dla mnie rzeczą wielkiej wagi — obruszył się mój dziadek. — Mimo woli na początek znajomości dałem jej złe wyobrażenie o mym charakterze, przeto bardzo pragnę zasłużyć na lepsze o sobie mniemanie: — Waćpan weź się wpierw do swego siostrzeńca czy wnuka — dogryzł mu Irlandczyk. — Właśnie po to staram się zrehabilitować w jej oczach, ażeby i on lepiej o mnie sądził — wyznał niefrasobliwie mój dziwny krewniak, a nieznaczny uśmiech rozpromienił mu oblicze. — Mniemam, łaskawy panie — odpaliła mu dziewczyna — że jest to najrozsądniejsze z tego, co waszmość powiedziałeś, gdyż ten młody pan wydaje mi się jedynym wśród was człowiekiem, który lubi szczerą prawdę.. o tym dużym panu nie mogę nic powiedzieć, jako że jeszcze nie raczył ust otworzyć. Murray zaśmiał się i rzekł: — Przywłaszczę sobie nieco zaufania, jakim waćpanna tak hojnie darzysz mego wnuka. Co się tyczy „dużego pana”, to jest on już z natury taki milczący. Nieprawdaż, Piotrze? — Ja — rzekł Piotr. — Ale czemuż on... — tu zarumieniła się nieco — dlaczego pan Ormerod jest jeńcem? Czemu powiada, że jestem branką, jeżeli?... — Waćpanna nie jesteś branką — odparł dziadek — tak przynajmniej mówię pod wrażeniem, że jako córka swego rodzica i gorliwa jakobitka nie zechcesz, choćbyś miała nie wiem jakie osobiste uczucia, wtrącać się do naszych planów. Zatrzymał się, ona zaś po chwili skinęła głową. — Z drugiej zaś strony — mówił dalej dziadek — tak mój wnuk, jak i ten „duży pan” nie są naszymi stronnikami politycznymi... przynajmniej do tej pory. — Ani też nimi nigdy nie będą — dodałem. — Nierad bym z tobą wszczynać spór, Robercie — odpowiedział dziadek. — Niemniej jednak, by oddać ci sprawiedliwość, pójdę jeszcze dalej i wyjaśnię pannie O’Donnell, że kierując się względami, które mi się wydały wystarczającymi, porwałem cię przemocą na mój okręt, Piotr zaś towarzyszy ci z własnej woli. — Doprawdy, przychodzi mi na myśl, czyście wy wszyscy nie poszaleli — rzekła Moira bez ogródek. — Pewnie, że pani miałabyś prawo tak powiedzieć! — zawołałem. — Rzecz się miała, jak następuje: imć pan Murray oprócz swojej własnej drużyny okrętowej ma jeszcze drugą szajkę korsarzy, którzy zaczęli trochę mu warcholić i swawolić. Zapragnął więc, bym był jego prawą ręką i pomagał mu utrzymywać ich w karbach... — Dzielnieś ich waćpan utrzymywał na pokładzie „Najświętszej Trójcy”! — rzekła mi ona na to. — Dalibóg, jestem tu uwikłana w sieci kłamstw! — Moiro! — chrząknął jej ojciec oblewając sobie rękaw, podczas gdy dopijał piątej szklanki. — Mówisz jak... jak... — tu wpadał w coraz ordynarniejszą gwarę — jak miotła albo też nie wiem co! Ja tego... ja tego... nie ścierpię, powtarzam! — Myślałem tylko, by panią ratować! — wyjaśniłem. — I jestem uratowana! — podchwyciła zjadliwie. — Tak, jesteście uratowani: waćpanna i ojciec waćpanny — rzekł Murray poważnie. — Pułkownik O’Donnell siebie i wszystko, co posiada, naraził na szwank dla naszej sprawy. Ażeby go zabezpieczyć, należało przede wszystkim się postarać, by nigdy się nie rozgłosiło, że on brał udział w naszym przedsięwzięciu. Do tego celu można było wybrać dwojaką drogę. Jedną było zatopienie „Najświętszej Trójcy” z całą jej załogą, oprócz tylko was jednych... Ona krzyknęła w przerażeniu i zasłoniła sobie dłońmi oczy, jak gdyby chciała pozbyć się wyobrażenia wywołanego tymi słowy. — ...drugą drogą wyjścia było usunąć waćpannę i jej ojca w taki sposób, aby utwierdzić pozostałych w przekonaniu o waszej niewinności. Powiem otwarcie, że pierwsza droga była łatwiejsza. Jednakowoż przeważył głos ludzkości. — A co waćpan powiesz o tej ludzkości, która zbroczyła krwią pokład „Najświętszej Trójcy”? — odpowiedziała Moira. — I to wy stawiacie Hiszpanów za przykład przewrotności i okrucieństwa! Nie wierzę ani słowu z tego, co powiadacie. Nie będę wierzyła nikomu z tych, którzy tu przebywają. Wszyscyście skalani jednakowym występkiem! — Panno Najświętsza, miej mię w swej opiece! — jęknął O’Donnell. — Słyszałże kto kiedy, by coś podobnego mówiła córka o swym rodzonym ojcu? Cieszę się, że matka, która cię urodziła... Piotr pochylił nad stołem swój olbrzymi kadłub. — Nie gadajsze już waćpan więcej — nakazywał Irlandczykowi. — Neen, ja teraz mówię! Panieneczko, Bob i ja nie poszliśmy z własnej ochoty za Murrayem. On nas zmusił. Ja. On ma nas pod swą włacą. On ma włacę nad tfoim ojcem. Ale skoro jesteśmy u niego, zrobimy, co w naszej mocy, aszeby czuwać nad tobą. Niedopsze to, gdy ciefczątko pszebywa na okrętach korsarskich. Neen! — wyprostował się na krześle. — To fszystko. Jej błękitne oczy spoczęły z powagą na szerokiej, gładkiej twarzy Holendra, na której tu i owdzie ledwo zaznaczały się jakieś rysy. — Waćpanu wierzę — przemówiła. — A niechże mię! — zadrwił Murray. — Nasz Piotr stał się naraz rycerzem i obrońcą płci pięknej... preux chevalier Preux chevalier (franc.) — waleczny rycerz.. Piotrze, zaniedbałeś swe talenta. Winniśmy na nich lepiej się poznać. — Ja — rzekł Piotr bezmyślnie. Panna O’Donnell podniosła się z krzesła. — Wasza miłość — odezwała się do mego dziadka — raczysz mi wybaczyć, że nie pragnę już dłużej rozmawiać. Wasze sprawy wcale mnie nie obchodzą. Jestem głęboko wstrząśnięta. Serce mam po brzegi wypełnione czarną boleścią i... i... — tu poczęła się nieco słaniać — chciałabym się położyć do łóżka... i wypłakać się... Zerwałem się z miejsca, by ją podtrzymać. Jej ojciec, siedząc naprzeciwko, spoglądał na nas głupkowato przez łzy. — Kochane dziewczątko! — wybełkotał głosem przerywanym przez łkanie. — Ona jedynie mi pozostała, gdym oddał się przegranej sprawie. A bodajby tych hanowerczyków... — Zaprowadź ją do swojego pokoju, Robercie — rzekł dziadek. — Ty musisz zamieszkać razem z Piotrem. I powstał również, kłaniając się z wytwornym wdziękiem, który nadawał mu cechę szlachetności. — Czym tylko potrafimy ci usłużyć, cna panienko, to wypełnimy z ochotą. Tymczasem udaj się na spoczynek i zapomnij o upiornych zjawach, od których uchroniłbym cię, gdybym tylko wiedział, w jaki sposób tego dokonać. Doprowadziłem ją do samej sypialni. Ona podziękowała mi cichym głosem, gdym otwierał przed nią drzwi, a ja pośpieszyłem zapewnić ją o przyjaznych względem niej zamiarach. — To, co starałem się opowiedzieć pani, było najzupełniejszą prawdą — mówiłem półgłosem, wyrzucając słowa jednym tchem. — Tak było istotnie! Piotr Corlaer ma zupełną słuszność. My obaj nie jesteśmy korsarzami, a wszystko, cośmy uczynili, miało na celu złagodzenie waszej doli. Ona podniosła oczy i pod czarnymi, długimi rzęsami zalśnił jakiś dziwny, cichy blask. — Dałby Bóg, bym w waćpanu spotkała uczciwego człowieka — rzekła. — Ja... ja muszę jeszcze powstrzymać się z sądem. Cały świat przewrócił się i wiruje mi w oczach. Nawet padre... Stłumiła łkanie. — Pan nie weźmie mi tego za złe — zakończyła ze spokojem i godnością — że nie powiem już ani słowa, bo i tak może powiedziałam za wiele. ----